Treble Clef
by Ace Frost
Summary: At Black Order Academy both Allen Walker and Kanda Yu are enrolled as painists. To Allen , he is chasing after Mana with the love of music, but to Kanda it is something else entirely. Wll Allen release him from his family's expectations? YULLEN/some Laven
1. Chaptire 1 Meeting and Greeting

**Title: **_Treble Clef_

**AUTHOR: **Ace Frost

**SUMMARY**: _At Black Order Academy both Allen Walker and Kanda Yu are enrolled as painists. To Allen , he is chasing after Mana with the love of music, but to Kanda it is something else entirely. Wll Allen release him from his family's expectations? YULLEN and sligt laven._

**_Warnings: _**Yullen (Yu + Allen / Kanda + Allen) ; slight Laven (Lavi + Allen)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own D. Grey-man.

**Author's Note: **To the readers who may also read my other fics, I am terribly sorry for not updating and always starting new stories. But in this story I hope to continue and finish, and don't worry I'm not planning to make it very long. Enjoy.

**Chaptire ONE – Meeting and Greeting**

It was how the young man's ebony hair flowed silkily past his strong firm shoulders, flowing freely with every stroke he made, that made Allen Walker stare in awe. The black of his hair striking against the loose white of his shirt, and the unearthly beautiful paleness of the man's complexion, only added to the many things that captured Allen's deep intrigue. It was as if he saw even deeper within the man's soul, past the harsh barrier, and into something serene and mesmerizing beyond comparison. It was as if Allen Walker could see a snippet of the same splendour that _Mana_ had had.

The way one's heart could be expressed with just the flow of hands upon the piano keys is truly amazing, is it not? But there was one sole difference between the playing of his dear _Mana_ and that of the oriental man before him. The young man who was playing now was uneasy, as if he really did not belong there.

And that was the first time Allen Walker had came upon the existence known as Kanda Yu.

A figure watched from the two from afar, observing and calculating.

--

The summer heat has been harsh with hardly any rain. The farmers had been complaining, and groaning endlessly about how the harvest would not be good. As the leaves of musty, homey sense of colors littered the grounds everywhere, it was the first day of school at St. Black Order Academy for the Talented, also known more commonly as Black Order Academy. A huge rose cross embedded in brick let even those from afar to recognize it, so finding the school had not been an issue for many newcomers, plus many had already been to the academy at it's orientation But even though orientation had given time to tour the school in it's richly furnished loveliness, the newcomers main issue would be to find their classes.

On Allen Walker's mind was the young man who had performed for the parents, guests, and students-to-be on the day of orientation. At first the white haired boy had not thought much of the man who looked as if he did not wish to be there one bit, but as soon as the figure had hit the first not he was licked. Allen's ears and eyes went past all the noise and beings of all the other beings in the room and pinpointed directly onto the man. It was as if there was but darkness and emptiness but the spotlight that shone of the man. The notes had been teased from being sorrowful to joyous by the very same hands.

_'But,'_ Allen thought remorsefully with a deep inward sigh, _'I didn't think much of him at first, so I couldn't quite catch his name…'_

"It's Kanda Yu," a voice from behind the boy spoke teasingly, "That's who you were staring so intently at at the orientation." Allen spun on his heel to only face a figure with reddish-orange hair with an eye patch covering one eye. The boy stared slightly confused and embarrassed into the lone emerald eye that seemed to glint with mischief and amusement.

Allen cleared his throat, looking away quickly and sharply, "W-what are you talking about, and just who are you?"

"Your stalker" The man grinned even wider at Allen's shock and disbelief, "Just kidding!" The man leaned forwards slightly to the younger and relatively shorter man, "I was at the orientation when Yu-chan was playing, and you seemed to catch my eye with how much you seemed to be staring at Yu-chan!" The redhead thought for a minute, animatedly nibbling on his lower lip as if deep I thought, "And to answer your second question, I'm Lavi!"

"I wasn't really staring…" murmured Allen, embarrassed as he played around with the crimson ribbon he had on his shirt. "…it's just that he was really good…" And under Allen's breath he whispered to himself, "…and he reminded me of _Mana_…"

"Pardon?" Lavi quipped, furrowing when he couldn't quite catch the last fragment of Allen's sentence. The boy offered no reply, just smiling lightly at the older man, as if he had said nothing. Lavi moved on casually, not wishing to push and pry information out, "Oh yes, now what is your name?"

Allen smirked slightly, "You're a pretty amateur stalker, aren't you? Hn, not even knowing your target's name…"

"W-wah! I told you I was kidding!" Lavi playfully responded, pretending to be deeply hurt.

"It's Allen, Allen Walker." The white haired boy smiled in a young boyish and charming way. It made Lavi's heart jump slightly, and as if by instinct the man leaned forwards towards the younger man.

Allen had no time to react, only to watch the other man close in.


	2. Chaptire 2 Glass

**A/N + ramblings: **Ah, the second chapter...finally... Sorry if I am sort of a slow updater... First of all I wish to thank the reviewers very much, as well for the ones who wish to know more and put this story on alert! Well, this story is supposed to be kept relatively short...and it just might end up shorter then I have planned... But if Kanda and Allen get together/grow to love each other a little too quickly in your opinion...all I got to say if that sometimes you can fall in love very easily and quickly. And I sort of state that with slight experiance...since I am the kind of girl to start liking someone very (too) easily...it's just the way I am. But I guess those kind of 'likings' are a bit troubled and flimsy...so please pray for Kanda and Allen's future! Even I, the author, is praying that it wont be too painful... (A stupid author that writes the story with a basic plot line and ends up just writing by thought and instinct to just go with the flow without that much thought...) But I still think true is that the more time you spend with a person, the more important they become...and sometimes that leads to love. The world is so damn confusing.

PS: the name of this Chaptire is _Glass_, and I named it that because Glass is fragile and easy to break, just like Kanda and Allen are. So don't get confused...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Grey-man or characters. But I do own this plot/story... Please review and keep the author motivated...so then she'll update more often and faster. AND PRAY FOR KANDA AND ALLEN!

**Warnings:** Just some Laven (Lavi+Allen) silly moments and Yullen (Kanda + Allen) fluff.

Chaptire 2 - Glass

"_It's Allen, Allen Walker." The white haired boy smiled in a young boyish and charming way. It made Lavi's heart jump slightly, and as if by instinct the man leaned forwards towards the younger man._

_Allen had no time to react, only to watch the other man close in._

Just as Lavi's lips softly hit Allen's own lips did a loud barking voice break the very short lapse between the two.

"**What the hell are you doing, baka usagi?**" retorted who other then Kanda Yu as he brought down one end of a flute onto Lavi's head. Meanwhile, Allen was clearly shocked with one hand over his mouth. Who would've guessed that that was just his first kiss. As the oriental man with temper problems bickered with the redhead, the very thought finally dawned over the young boy. A boy had stolen his first kiss.

"Why?" Came the white haired boy's cry of denial. _Why couldn't it at least have been with a girl?_ It outburst seemed to snap the other two's attention.

"What's wrong, Allen-kun?" Lavi asked with worried eyes as he leaned close to him, one hand ruffling in his white hair tenderly. Allen's body became rigid as he tried to back away without looking too uncomfortable and rude. His head hit the wall behind him gently, and he knew he was trapped like a frightened prey to a terrifying beast. It wasn't like he was exactly afraid of Lavi, it was more of being afraid of what the older man might _do_ to him. After all, he did just steal his precious first kiss without much of a second thought.

Allen stammered quietly, "N-nothing…" _Oh God, why wont someone just help me?_

"Oi." Kanda's voice broke the awkward exchange, and as usual he sounded beyond just pissed. He grabbed Lavi by the back of his neck, jerking him sharply from leaning in on the smaller boy. The white haired boy let out a breath of relief. "Stop flirting with the newbies and get to class already." The host of the cold voice glanced downwards at Allen for a moment, "Che, and the moyashi is not even a girl."

"_Moyashi?_" inquired Lavi with a quirky grin, "Yu-chan, that's a great nickname!" Allen felt his eyebrow twitch in anger despite the current situation. _I am NOT a bean sprout!_ He bit his tongue so he wouldn't yell at the older man, because he did 'save' him from who knows what Lavi might've done given the chance to.

"Don't call me that!" Snapped the ebony haired man, dangerously clutching the silvery metal flute like it was some sort of weapon or sword. Allen noticed that even when he was frowning he looked strangely feminine. With his long strands of hair so black it seemed to be a tint blue cascading way past his shoulders and a bit beyond his waist, and the pale complexion of his seemingly flawless skin. What gave away his gender, besides the chest and such, were the young man's sharp eyes, which was currently snarled in a glare. If Allen were to describe him simply with one word it would've been _silk_. How soft his skin and hair looked, and overall beautiful beyond comparison no matter how his expression twisted. It was truly mysterious, how the man could look so perfect so naturally.

Kanda glanced down at Allen once more with his arms crossed against his chest, "Oi, moyashi, weren't you at the orientation?"

"It's Allen," the white haired boy could not stop himself from correcting the man, "And yes, I was there." There was sudden weight on his shoulders, and the boy barely suppressed a yelp in surprise. He turned his head back to see that Lavi had taken the chance to embrace him from behind. _Oh god…_

"Moyashi-chan was there, and he saw your performance too, Yu-chan!" Lavi happily informed his friend with a wide grin.

"Che," Kanda scratched the back of his head with an irritated look, "And stop calling me that, baka usagi!" He gave the carefree man a glare that could wither fully bloomed flowers, but still it didn't seem to faze Lavi. Kanda glanced at his watch, before addressing Allen again. "Moyashi, what department are you looking for?"

'Umm…music," shyly Allen stated. Kanda wasn't like he had expected. It seemed unreal that the man before him was the one to grace the stage with his piano playing at orientation.

"I'll take you there," and the dark haired man spun on his heel, heading towards the department, leaving Allen to follow after.

Lavi's head bobbed up and down as he walked, "Moyashi-chan, what do you play?"

"It's _Allen_," the boy sighed, a tad bit unhappy with the newfound nickname that looked as if was going to stick permanently.

"Oi," Kanda glared at Lavi once more, "Go back to the art section, usagi, you're annoying as hell."

"Oh, Yu-chan, don't worry, I'll make it to class on time! No need to worry about me, honey!" Lavi said lovingly, freaking Allen out.

"Shut up! No one's worried about you!" Kanda's hand tightened around his flute, his knuckles whitening.

"Anyways, what do you play?" Lavi's attention directed back to Allen, ignoring Kanda's last remark.

"I play the piano," Allen bit his lip as he replied timidly.

"Oh, just like Yu-chan," Lavi smiled, "I would love to hear you play!"

"Um, a question…if Kanda plays the piano then why is he holding a flute…?"

"Yu-chan plays both! Y'see Yu is a music prodigy so he can play almost any instrument! But usually he plays either the piano or flute, you can say those are his preferences." Lavi informed Allen.

"Che," Kanda retorted when he caught Allen looking at him questionably.

"Then what about you, Lavi?" Allen smiled slightly, "What do you do in art?"

"I draw," Lavi returned a full genuine smile, "Mostly scenery, really." Then the redhead looked away, but before he had turned away Allen had caught a glimpse of the serious expression he had had on his face. It made Allen wonder if there was something deep behind the man's work.

"We're here." Kanda said as he entered the door, leaving the other two behind.

"Umm…Lavi…?" the white haired boy inquired.

And suddenly there was the grin again along with hands ruffling his hair caressingly, "I'm fine! Anyways, got to go! See you later, Allen!" And then he too left. Allen touched the hair Lavi had tousled with deep wonder.

He had just called him Allen.

-

Since it was the first day, it was a half-day of school. Allen was soon pulled out by his teacher, who had decided that he was a decent boy, and asked him for assistance. After helping his teacher, most of the students had already left, most probably going off somewhere with their newly reunited friends. As Allen got lost trying to look for a way out he passed an open door. Inside he saw there was a grand piano, shining a glossy black. Looking around Allen found no one, and as if he was pulled by some unknown thread he soon found himself sat in front of the piano, hands raised to begin playing it. His hands found the familiar notes he wished to play, as his mind reeled the actions into the song of _Mana_. The music so sugar sweet yet so bitter as it was worn down by time and memories. To Allen, this was more then just a song. It was the music Mana and him had shaped together. It was their lullaby, with upbringing softness and cascading sorrow. The happiness of being with someone you loved mixed in with the sorrow of goodbyes and lost memories. As Allen played on tears formed in his eyes. Mana, the only one who had truly loved him, had left him.

When Kanda was leaving his ears caught a tune. It was a strange yet beautiful piece that seemed to captivate him. His legs followed the tune and before he knew it he was watching Allen play. At first Kanda noticed nothing wrong until he caught a glimpse of the younger boy's face, strained with tears. The boy played on still, and as Kanda tried to pry himself away, Allen stopped playing abruptly with his arms crossed and crashing down on the piano, his face buried in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Kanda sprung forward, holding his breath slightly, as he quickly sat himself beside the crying figure. He put his hand on the white mop of hair, and Allen was startled with a jolt only to look up and see Kanda as he spoke.

"_What's wrong?_"

His voice was lost he couldn't say a word. Allen could only close his eyes and continue to weep as he buried himself deep into the sweet comforting scent of Kanda. Hands brushed through his hair as a voice murmured comforting yet unconceivable words.

-

"T-thank you," Allen rubbed his sore tired eyes after he had finally stopped crying.

"Che," Kanda softly said, "Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

Allen stood there, paled to the extent of looking like a lifeless corpse. _But the difference is_, the oriental man thought, _he looks too beautiful to be a corpse_. Finally a dead voice filled with agony replied, "That was the song I created with…someone very dear to me."

And they both said nothing, as silence claimed them, they embraced once more. The pain so evident to both that both their hearts ached. They didn't move for a long time, both afraid that if they moved the pain would rip open their chests and swallow them whole.

It was tender meaningful moment to them both.

-

Soon Kanda and Allen found that both had some sort of connection and attraction to each other. They would both be in that room after school, with Allen on the piano and Kanda on the flute. They played with passion and unknown feelings, and seemingly they grew closer, closer to knowing each other's pasts.

"I was born in a rich family," Kanda spoke one day after they had finished a piece. It was mid-October then with fall nipping soundly with the chilly air, and leaves scattered brightly onto the dead grass. "My family is famous for music, but mainly for the piano. As a child I was found inside on many days, forced to practice the piano while other children played freely and happily outside. I remember those days as torture, for my teacher was really strict. If I failed to complete what I was entitled to or screwed up, she would hit my arms. She didn't hit my hands or fingers, because they were important to my playing.

At first I obeyed obediently, remembering the words of my mother, telling me I must succeed the family by being successful at piano. But day-by-day I began to have a deep contempt to the thing, because I truly did not wish to play it. It became painful, but the first time I told everyone I wished to quit piano I was severely punished. And with just that one time was enough for me to learn my lesson.

When I was in middle school I found the flute. I continued the piano, but took up the flute also. I fell in love with the feel of the cool metal in my hands and against my lips, and the soft crisp melodies I could make out of it. Of course I tried many other instruments, but the flute remained my favorite. And I also discovered I was a musical prodigy, in other words no matter which instrument I took up I became an expert at it immediately. The only thing that gave me a challenge was the piano, which I was trained to be good at.

And even now I am stuck in the cage my family had trapped me in. I do not wish to be heir, but the only reason I was born was to be it. My existence labeled and decided for me… Even I do not know who I truly am. Am I the person they wished and molded me into? Or am I something that I decided for myself…?" At this point Allen saw that Kanda stared at his own hands with pained eyes. How many times had Kanda comforted him when he was like this? Allen found himself reaching over to the man, embracing him tightly.

"You're Kanda Yu, a man who loves to play the flute," whispered the white haired boy into the crook of the oriental man's neck. As the body he held hugged him tightly back, shaking, Allen knew that the longhaired man was crying.

Could he be the one to comfort him this time?

When the tears stopped Kanda whispered, "I…I might be gone for a bit…but you have to trust me…I'll be back." This confused Allen, but he nodded, because he knew the man was fragile. Just as fragile as he was himself and maybe more.

-

And the next day Kanda Yu was proclaimed to have run away.


	3. Chaptire 3 Pain

**A/N: **Sorry for long update. Lavi seems like such a victim in this fic...sorry Lavi fans (I'm a total Lavi fan too in addition to being a huge Kanda fan as well) But don't worry...I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A **SEQUEL**! Featuring Lavi and his path for love! Now readers, please when you review, tell me what pairing do you want: **LavixLenalee** or **LavixTyki **??? VOTE NOW.

**Disclaimer: **you should know it by now...

Chaptire 3 – Pain

_And the next day Kanda Yu was proclaimed to have run away._

He was smiling again. Lavi noted to himself inwardly, Allen was using the same unreal smile once again. The redhead wondered why no one noticed the fakeness of his smile like he did. And if they did, why did they not ask as they continued to watch the pain…? _But you're like that, aren't you?_ He felt a stab in his heart. It had been nearly a month since Kanda had ran away, but Lavi could still remember the despair written on Allen's face when the truth of Kanda's disappearance dawned over the boy. Lavi, closing his eyes, felt the choke of the memory strangle him once more.

It had been like any other day. Lavi woke up to his blaring alarm clock with a groan, and had groggily gotten ready to leave for school. He had had cereal that morning, and had taken the pleasure of soaking the flakes until they were so mushy they seemed to be like oatmeal. It was kind of gross to swallow down, but a very interesting texture nevertheless. As usual he had taken the bus partway to school before getting off at his stop to walk the rest of the way. The day had been chilly, with the breeze of autumn nipping at the crooks of uncovered skin. When he had arrived he had immediately spotted Allen, but not Kanda. And that was quite strange, considering that Yu was one to wake up early and be one of the first to arrive to school. A strange anxiety had gripped Allen, as if he could sense something was about and terribly wrong. And then Kanda's chauffer had come to Lavi, only to deliver the horrid news. Lavi watched the disbelief, denial, and finally a desolate acceptance of the news written to visibly on Allen's features.

Lavi felt the earth rumble like an earthquake around him. That face, that expression, that one of millions he wished to hold. And then there were tears, and Lavi thought he himself was about to break.

Allen's head snapped in a turn, as he dashed away. Why didn't anyone notice him? Was he the only one aware of this pain? Lavi chased after him to the roof of the school. It was a strange but horrible thing, to see someone break right in front of you. To watch someone you cared for break right in front of you.

"_Allen_." He whispered.

No response.

"Allen."

The white haired boy rushed to the older man's side, seeking anything to hold on to. It was such a feeble bond that had held Kanda and him together. And when he left there was nothing left. His scent, his warmth, and the mere feel of him close all gone within a blink of an eye. And all Allen had left was his words…his promise. That it felt as if it would shatter and break any given moment without a sign was what scared the boy most. The fact that he couldn't hear his music any more is what hurt him most.

But within it all was a new beginning as Lavi swore to himself that he would never let the other boy cry again. Not just because of the agony of Allen, but the knowledge of that if Lavi were ever to see that scene again, he'd surely break as well.

_"Tell me about him," Allen whispered with his head on Lavi's lap. It was a sunny day, and a month had long since passed from the day Kanda had left. Lavi's hands stroked through the white hair affectionately. He loved the boy laid on his lap, but as most love went it was unrequited love._

_"He was quiet._

_"And he loved to eat soba, and to drink his tea_

_"He was born in Japan and raised there until he was three_

_"But was brought here to live when his father's other son died in an accident_

_"He misses Japan, even when all he can remember are vague memories_

_"He loves spring_

_"The reason why he acts so antisocial in the first place is because he doesn't want people that only want to be his friend because of his last name_

_"He's actually very lonely…and very sad."_

_Allen didn't cry then, but he looked far away. As if he was where Kanda was, watching over him. As if he was seeing a dream and wish only he could see. As if somewhere in between both he and Kanda were there, without promises of feeble things to get in the way. As if they were in an unconditional world where they only needed to bring themselves._

_Lavi felt a pang of loneliness in his chest._

Allen was alone in the music room, a usual for him now. As he tried to play a piece his hands shook badly. Each time it started to shake he'd hold his hands to his chest, inhaling and exhaling raggedly. When his eyes were closed all he could see was red. _I want to see him. I want to be with him. When has his scent and warmth drifted away from here?_

And he'd take a deep breath, closing his eyes and began to play. He'd wait, but would still continue to play the beloved piano. Because even when all has left him, he still needed to play and move onwards. It was his lifeline in a sea of immense darkness.

_Where is he? Where is he?_

_I love him so much._

It was December when Lavi asked Allen the question, holding up two tickets with a wide grin.

_"How about hanging out with me for the holiday?"_


	4. Chaptire 4 Unknown Agony

A new chapter! I bet you're thinking '_finally!!!' _. But so far I have one vote for LavixTykki! So please vote people for the sequel. AND ALSO, there's some Lavi bashing here...err...please don't be so hard on Lavi-san!!! T___T p-please...? Even if Allen seems like the major victim in this story, I personally think Lavi is the one in most pain... BUT NEVERTHELESS, off to the story and please review! (And PLEASE no bashing of characters no matter how OOC they seem...)

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I don't own any characters...

Chaptire 4 – Unknown Agony

_It was December when Lavi asked Allen the question, holding up two tickets with a wide grin._

"_How about hanging out with me for the holiday?"_

"Eh?" Allen went, scratching his head. He watched Lavi's eyes sparkle with excitement, and he knew even then that he couldn't possibly refuse his request no matter how hard he would try to resist. Allen just hoped that it wasn't bad.

"As I said," the redhead informed him while holding up a gloved finger, "what do you think about hanging out with me for Christmas holidays." Allen could see his breath and Lavi's as well, faint white translucent puffs hanging in the winter air. It was a painful silence of winter that made Allen feel slightly sad. Every one and every thing so quiet, excluding the crunch of snow beneath your feat, was a deathly silence. Slowly with his black-gloved hands he reached to trap them in his hands. But when he opened his palm there was nothing. An ephemeral puff, impossible to capture and keep. And all of the sudden Allen was drowning in the thoughts and feelings he had for Kanda. The longing, the love, and the broken shards of glass that pierced him as his every memory with him. The bitterness one possessed when loving another mixed so deeply with the sugary sweetness was what Allen now thought of was love. How something so sweet could have such a sour aftertaste was truly a mystery. It broke him and broke him into pieces so small it could barely be seen by the naked eye, but then it would patch him all up again, teetering once more on the mountain, as if waiting for the fall.

And then Lavi broke the silence of winter's spell, "Well, since winter break is soon there are a lot of draws and such, and when I entered one for a trip across the sea I sort of won."

"Sort of won?"

"Well, Allen, I won a trip for two to America!" Lavi grinned with the outburst, unable to keep in the news any further. It was rather exciting news after all. "And I want you to come with me!"

"Me?" Allen's mouth gaped open as he pointed to himself. He couldn't help the joy that crawled from within him, stretching all the way to the smile in his expression.

"Yes you, silly!" Lavi jokingly giggled.

And that was only the start of their adventure.

--

The flight from Japan to America was long and tiring, but after a day's rest the two were fully recovered and giddy with adventure. The hotel rooms were spacious and the staff was courteous and kind. Allen truly felt welcomed in America. It was all so surprising and sudden for the boy, but Lavi with a casual smile fit in and settled quite fine. Another surprise was Lavi's skill in the English language. And when Allen asked Lavi about it, the redhead winked and grinned, not offering an answer.

It was snowing there as well, but in the busy city everything was magical. All the lights, skyscrapers and miscellaneous buildings seemed to shine with something quite like fairy dust. And even the beings that were there seemed to have been touched by an angel. Allen smiled and watched the children with their parents. He watched the children beg and nag at their guardians for _this_ and _that_. Ah, the power of Christmas.

They were to be there sightseeing for two weeks and the days seemed to fly by as quick as a hawk in the air. And soon it was their last night there. It was ten o'clock when Lavi tapped on Allen's door. Allen answered with a smile.

"Up for a walk?" Lavi asked and the white haired boy gladly accepted, dressing quickly and warmly. They both knew the surrounding area pretty well by now, so getting lost was one of their least of their worries. Lavi's eye caught on something interesting, and he told Allen to go into the restaurant first. Since Allen was after all British, his English was fine enough to be alone for a while. Allen was slightly puzzled by his behavior but complied all the same. And Lavi stalked towards the park across the street, and sat himself on one of the park benches.

"Yu-chan."

The head of the figure beside him whipped a glare towards the redhead purely by instinct as he barked, "Don't call me that!" That was also by instinct. The annoyance melted into a mask of surprise. "L-Lavi? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Lavi gave him a light smile and continued, "What're you doing here?"

"Stuff," Kanda growled, "Now tell me why you're here."

Lavi huffed and smugly stated with a playful smirk, "Stuff." Kanda's eyes bored into him for a moment before he propped himself back onto the bench with a sigh.

"I've been doing performances with my flute."

"Explain." Lavi said, with a serious expression, "And please the edited quick version, I've got a date to keep up." Kanda raised his eyebrows, but with the look the redhead gave him, the _don't-even-think-of-avoiding-the-issue-with-a-question-of-your-own_ look, he picked up from the beginning.

"I didn't leave Japan without thinking," Yu spoke with his voice hushed and calm, "I had a plan, and I had it since one of my first encounters with Allen. With the money I had saved up I planned on going to America with only my flute and some other stuff. I planned on being scouted for my skills, and becoming famous enough so that it could even reach all the way back to Japan. So in that way my family could see me as a flutist instead of a pianist they ideal me as, and possibly even take a step in accepting the path I wish to take. But I guess things don't always go as planned, and even when I was here the agencies refused me. So I played at subway stations and outside, because my money was growing low and I had no other path to turn to. But it became a routine, and the days went by how much money I made. Some days it was so bad that my stomach was more or less empty because of it. But, I continued, and my efforts finally prevailed. A scout found me while heading home by subway, and he told me my playing captured him. And now I'm doing performances with a steady pay and contract."

There was silence. The background noises drifted to their ears like a piece in the process of being composed. The low hum of vehicles in the busy streets with occasional honks, the laughter of children frolicking about in the snow with their high pitched giggles and laughter, and the other various sounds of the city. It was almost like music to their ears, every small little detail.

"So what now?" Lavi finally asked.

"There's a big show coming up, no a _huge_ show and I'll be playing there. It is said to be a big event, and I've been given a solo in it. This could be the chance of a lifetime, the once I've been working hard for." Kanda smiled, which was a rare sight.

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, it could, but when are you coming back to Japan?"

"Soon, if everything goes as planned."

"But how long is _soon_?" Lavi finally snapped, "Don't you get it at all? Allen misses you every day every second, not knowing where you are and if you're safe! He won't admit it but his health is depleting day by day. He needs _you_, Kanda, he really does… No matter how I try or wish, I can't replace your place beside him. He won't ever need me the way he needs you." That left Kanda in chocked silence, and in hurtling pain when he heard of Allen's condition. Guilt, lost, and above all longing was what he was feeling. Then he came in realization, _I miss you, Allen. And I think I truly love you, please wait a but longer, and I'll tell it to you. Just please…wait a bit longer._

"…In a few months, I should be back." The oriental man answered. Lavi sighed heavily but smiled slightly.

"Hey, go to the restaurant across the street, I want to catch up with you." The redhead spoke.

"Where're you going and you still haven't told me why you're even here." Kanda asked, puzzled.

Lavi give a full out grin, "Don't worry, Yu-chan, I'll be there in just a sec, and I'll tell you everything there!"

"Don't call me that!" He growled but complied.

"I'll see you soon!" Lavi cried and Kanda gave a small wave without turning around. But Lavi would not be there, because he would be back at the hotel. He turned towards the place with his mind whirling with thoughts, and a pain wrenching at his heart, and getting worse every second.

"_It's so hard to love someone, and it's so hard to see them be in pain while loving another. …It feels like I'm dying when all I want to be is happy for them._" Lavi whispered, clutching his chest, as if his heart would explode any given second now. Like a ticking bomb ready to burst within him, he probably felt a pain much deeper then Kanda and Allen's combined. Since no one knew, they all believed the smile he gave out without much of a thought. For the sake of his love and the sake of his friend he wished the happiness, and anything within his power he could do for them. Even if it meant hurting himself while helping them, he would do it. Even when it meant the shattering of his own heart.


	5. Chaptire 5 The End

**A/N: **This is the end. I had thought and thought of a proper end for this story, but for a long time I came up with nothing and lots of things at the same time. Then I ended up with this. As I wrote this fic I fell in love with all the characters, loving Allen and Kanda so much, and especially Lavi, who had such a special place in my heart. I felt as if I was loving them as real people, like my own blood so much that I did not know what to do about their love. I felt conflicted. I wanted to give them a perfect love, a love so unbearingably sweet. But that is impossible in a way. It'd be artificial. So I gave them the sweetness of young love, but at the same time a whole view of possibilities that the real world holds. Many of you may not be satisfied with such an ending, but I wanted to give love with a dose of reality as well.

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL**. I need Lavi to find happiness as well! it will be **TYKIxLAVI**! With some Lenalee moments in it. SPOILERS: Lavi will still be a student then, and Lenalee will be the new teacher there. Tyki is a family friend and Lenalee introduces them. It will be called **Unconditional Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

"_It's so hard to love someone, and it's so hard to see them be in pain while loving another. …It feels like I'm dying when all I want to be is happy for them." Lavi whispered, clutching his chest, as if his heart would explode any given second now. Like a ticking bomb ready to burst within him, he probably felt a pain much deeper then Kanda and Allen's combined. Since no one knew, they all believed the smile he gave out without much of a thought. For the sake of his love and the sake of his friend he wished the happiness, and anything within his power he could do for them. Even if it meant hurting himself while helping them, he would do it. Even when it meant the shattering of his own heart._

Chaptire 5 – The End

_It hurt. But there was no one. No one for him to hold, no one to hold him, no one to whisper comforting white lies to him, no one to tell him there was still a tomorrow. No one to tell him everything was going to be alright. Hot tears blurring vision. There was nothing to tie him down anymore._

-----

Kanda walked into the restaurant, or to be more precise he _strutted_ in with his usual elegant walk. He was about to signal the waiter for a table for two when he saw _him_. His hand lay in mid-signal but slowly fell. Scrambled thoughts flowed through him, and then: _Allen, Allen, Allen…_ And before he knew what he was doing, the world melted into just him and his one true love. It was unexplainable, as if the two were magnets attracted to one another. By pure instinct Kanda's legs guided him to the white haired boy. The boy didn't even look up, deep in thoughts. The small wrinkle of his brow, and the faraway eyes, looked like home to the longhaired man. Finally, which felt as if eternity passed, he spoke up.

"_Allen_." It was soft and nearly audible at all, but Allen heard it. He could recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice he had missed and longed for. It was the voice that was his _home_ and protected him from all his nightmares.

"_Kanda._" He replied, looking up at the man. Tears sprang into his eyes and he closed them, allowing himself to cry. And then he repeated over and over again in a whisper, "_Kanda, Kanda, Kanda, Kanda, Kanda…_"

-----

Love is a curse. It makes you cry and want to take your very own life at times. But…it is one of the most beautiful and precious things in this world as well. It was like evil and good, two sides of a coin. It changes your world, flipping and hurling upside down and all around for better or for worse. It causes regret. It causes such gratefulness it makes you wonder every single moment. It makes you joyful, it makes you experience such agony that it feels as if you chest will suddenly burst open and suck everything in like a black hole. But, despite all the downsides and flaws it brought with it, it gave you enough hope to try and try again at it.

Well, where is their happy ending? Was it even a happy ending? That was for them to decide.


End file.
